


in the mirror

by mooncakedup



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bratty Reader, Cussing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncakedup/pseuds/mooncakedup
Summary: You and Changkyun are on your way to a party when things get heated in the bathroom.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 59





	in the mirror

“Baby, are you almost ready?” Changkyun calls from the bedroom of your apartment. “We need to leave to make it to the engagement party on time. You know how Minhyuk pouts when we’re late.”

You roll your eyes at the mention of the blonde sunshine boy pouting at you. 

“Yeah. I am almost done.” You look back into the mirror of your makeup table and finish applying your lip product, leaving a soft red tint behind on your lips. 

Changkyun enters the bathroom, and you watch him almost float across the white marble floor towards you in the mirror, his dress shoes making soft but firm clicks. His white dress shirt loosely hanging on his toned frame and his dress pants accentuated his thighs in a way that would almost make you melt right there. he smiles at you in the mirror as he approaches you at the vanity and hugs you from behind, resting his head on the top of yours. 

He rolls his eyes at you as he realizes you’re still not dressed for the party and plants a kiss softly on the top of your head. “Please get dressed, we need to leave soon,” he says it firmly and you almost have half a mind to challenge him. But you were really looking forward to Minhyuk’s party.

You look up at him in the mirror and smile and he turns and walks back out into the bedroom.

You turn the volume back up on your music as “burn it up” begins playing and you wander into your closet.

Your hands run over shirts and blouses of all kinds of fabrics and colors. You pick out one of your newest dresses. Its a simple dress made of navy jersey knit fabric and it hugs you in all the right places. You zip it up as far as you can and you figure that Changkyun will zip it the rest of the way and you slip on your favorite nude heels. You finish off the look with simple silver earrings and a matching necklace. 

You walk back into the bathroom, heels clicking on the marble, “Hey baby, can you come zip this for me please?” You call over your shoulder and finish adjusting your earrings as “Mirror” begins to play over the speakers.

You hear him walk up behind you, and feel his breath on your neck. You look at him in the mirror as he wraps his arms around your waist and sits his head on your shoulder.

“Well don’t you look as beautiful as ever,” he lowly whispers in your ear. His low tone and his light breath against your skin instantly sends a shiver up your spine.

He starts running his hands over your curves in the dress and you watch him in the mirror. And you watch his face as he watches his own hands slowly run up and down your body. It's damn near magical to watch his face, and you blush as a thought crosses your mind about watching him fuck you in the mirror. 

Its almost like he can read your thoughts as he catches you watching him in the mirror and he whispers lowly in your ear again, “how nice would it be to fuck you while you watch in the mirror?” And that evil yet playful smirk graces his features. 

“Then do it” you whisper so softly you’re almost not sure he heard you.

But you quickly realize he did hear your challenge as your dress is quickly pushed up to your waist and he’s pushed you forward so you rest your weight on your forearms on the white marble counter, the coolness of it contrasting the warmness rising in your skin. 

He moves behind you and pushes his growing erection up against your skin.

“Mmm I don't know if you really want it, baby girl,” he says lowly, smirk still playing on his face.

You look at him in the mirror, his smug little smirk and his in-control attitude are enough to release the brat in you.

“Don’t think im about to beg you for it” you smirk back. His eyes quickly grow dark, and his hand smacks your ass harshly and you wince slightly but enjoy it.

“What was that?” He growls.

“You heard me” you challenge back and you’re met with another smack to the ass, this one harder. And he spreads your legs as he unzips his pants and pushes them down, belt clanging against the floor. He grabs a handful of your hair and pulls you back against his chest.

“Don't fucking test me. You know only good girls get what they want,” his tone so low and his breath so hot against your ear it's enough to soak you right there.

“Whoever said I was a good girl?” you challenge again as you smirk at him in the mirror.

He pushes you back down to rest your weight on your arms on the counter. And brings his other hand around the front of your thigh, feeling that you're already wet for him as he slowly swirls a finger in your growing wetness.

You let a small moan escape. And he smirks back at you in the mirror. “Are you going to beg for me to fuck you or not? You clearly want it, baby.” And he slides his finger into you. And you bite your lip to keep in a moan. And you watch as you can see the look in his face as he watches you bite your own lip in the mirror and he starts picking up the pace with his finger, sliding another one in you and you let out another small moan.

He grips your hair harder, “Beg for it” he growls again.

“No,” you manage to spit back. He removes his fingers from you and you pout at the empty feeling but are quickly met with a smack to the ass and you let out a moan in response and dip your head down to rest on your forearms.

“You always have to be such a brat,” you hear him let out as you quickly receive another smack on the ass.

You let out a short chuckle, “yeah and what about it? What are you going to do?” You feel the grip tighten on your hair again as your met with another smack and Changkyun pulls your head up enough that you're looking at him in the mirror.

“You're such a fucking brat,” he says through his teeth and he pushes himself all the way into you and you gasp at the sudden fullness and a moan falls out of your mouth.

He slowly moves in and out letting you just one second to adjust before he slams into you again and another moan falls from your lips.

“Beg for it,” he says again.

“Make me,” you challenge again, watching his eyes grow dark again in the mirror.

He slams into you again and grips your hip with his free hand, the other tangled in your hair. You think he’s going to tell you to beg again but he slowly starts moving in and out of you again, his grip on your hip getting tighter. The slowness of his pace is enough to drive you crazy and he can see the impatience growing in your face in the mirror and in your body as you start to meet his slow thrusts and are trying to grind down on him. 

He slams roughly into again. “Beg,” he commands as he continues his slow pace and you're dying for more. Moans are falling from your lips with each of his slow thrusts, you need more and watching him slowly fuck you in the mirror is making your impatience grow, and so you give in.

“Fuck me please,” again so low you don't think he will hear you. 

“What was that?” He starts going even slower in and out of you, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth again, “I don't think I heard you.”

“Fuck me please!” You say louder this time.

He pulls you up by the hair again, his pace getting even slower. “I still can’t hear you babygirl. What did you say?” Full-on smirk playing on his lips now.

“I SAID FUCK ME PLEASE!” You exclaim at him. And he smacks your ass, still going so slowly you think he might not ever pick up the pace. 

“Again” he growls back at you

“PLEASE FUCK ME CHANGKYUN.” You practically scream this time.

“That's more like it babygirl,” he says as he slowly starts to pick his pace back up and a serious look takes hold of the features on his handsome face as he concentrates on fucking you.

You start moaning more and more as he picks up the pace on you even more, settling into an evenly blindingly good place. 

He releases his hand from your hair but pushes you forward on the counter so you're back to leaning on your forearms. Inches away from your own face in the reflective glass. The sounds of your moans, mixing with his grunts, and the sounds of “mirror” filling the bathroom and echoing off the white marble walls.

“Watch yourself” he commands as he continues fucking into you, his pace starting to get brutal. 

You take your gaze away from his to watch your own face in the mirror as he continues to fuck you. The way your eyebrows push together when you moan. The smallest beads of sweat forming at your hairline, the red tint of your lips from biting on them. Its almost too much, you can feel your climax building and Changkyun can tell by the way your moans get higher pitched as he slams into you.

“Beg to cum,” he grunts at you. You look away from yourself in the mirror and up at the beautiful man fucking you. His brows are pushed together and beads of sweat are dancing on his forehead, he looks totally fucked out, its damn near godly how he looks as he fucks you.

Your legs are starting to shake as you can feel your high approaching watching him fuck you.

“Please let me cum,” you manage to squeak out between moans.

A smack on your ass quickly meets your words. 

“Beg,” Changkyun commands you again, releasing his grip on your hip to grip a handful of your hair.  
it feels so good and he looks so fucking good, you obey, the words falling from your lips like a mantra. 

“Please let me cum” another smack on your ass.

“That’s right baby girl keep begging for it,” he grunts out, his pace damn near killing you, and your high approaching faster as the words keep spilling from your mouth over and over again.

Changkyun pulls you up just a little by your hair again, gazing at the fucked out look on your face.

“Cum for me babygirl” he lets out and it's like on cue your body obeys what he commands it to do and your cumming around him, moaning his name as he fucks you through your high. Watching you in the mirror as he pushes you through your climax and the sound of your moan is enough to push him over the edge too and he’s at his end too and you lowly moan as you watch him find his end in you. 

You slowly lean back and he rests his head on your shoulder as you both catch your breath. You reach for the handtowel from the counter and hand it to him as he slowly pulls out of you. 

“You better wear underwear tonight. Don’t let any of my cum drip out of you,” he says and you chuckle and lean back forward on the counter as he wipes off the little that has off your leg and then pulls his pants back up as you walk back into the closet to get a pair of seamless undies. He watches you put them on and then pulls your dress back down over your hips.

You walk over to the vanity again and brush the tangles back out of your hair as he walks back up behind you, finishing zipping up your dress as you had asked earlier. 

“Well we won’t be too late,” he says and smirks at you in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* find me on twitter*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> @peachmooncake  
> 


End file.
